


Angels Hate The Heat Of Hell

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Arranged Marriage, Genderfluid Character, Hell, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: The Demon laughed, kissing his heated cheek and letting go to turn the fan on. Instantly, the Angel felt a huge sense of relief at the coolness of the billowing air, not even bothering to move when the Demon once again wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed along a wing.





	Angels Hate The Heat Of Hell

No matter how long he stayed down here, it was always too damn hot. Even the water was never colder than tepid. If not for the legal contract between him and his 'mate', he wouldn't even think of coming somewhere so _hot._

Beside him, drinking calmly from his goblet, though how the Demon could comfortably hold that thing with his claws was beyond the heated man, his betrothed listened to some higher ranking Demons talk about the next scheduled breeding of a highly prized Hell Serpent to a younger male who had shown great potential.

"Your feathers are slick."

The Demon murmured, startling the other with a gentle caress of said slick feathers.

"What do you expect? I'm an Angel, not a roasting pig."

Every Demon in the vicinity laughed at his words, his mate chuckling while his light amber eyes glinted with affectionate amusement.

"You'll be happy to know a certain Fallen Arch Angel brought a fan for our room."

"Can I-"

"No. But soon."

The man huffed, tensing when the Demon laid a chaste kiss to his lips with a gentle purr and a soft smile.

\---

True to his word, the Demon excused them from the hall not long after, leading his mate to their shared quarters and presenting the fan.

"It'll do."

The man sniffed, jumping when his mate hugged his waist from behind and nuzzled a wing.

"Loosen up, Angel. We are to be mates for the rest of our lives, so you should get used to me."

"I forgot, you Demons are unnaturally affectionate to your mates. More so than even lovebirds."

The Demon laughed, kissing his heated cheek and letting go to turn the fan on. Instantly, the Angel felt a huge sense of relief at the coolness of the billowing air, not even bothering to move when the Demon once again wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed along a wing.

"I like your feathers. They make you unique amongst us."

"Like that blue skinned Demon?"

"Don't mind them. They keep to themselves mostly, unless the natural urge to mate overrides their senses."

Reminded of how Demons generally don't have pronouns, the Angel couldn't help but ask his mate. Sure, he'd been calling him a he in his mind, but what if that wasn't what he was?

"What do you class yourself as?"

"Technically, I'm your carrier. So, in your eyes, I'm a she. But I don't really mind. He, she, they, whatever."

"Oh. He it is then."

His mate laughed.


End file.
